Four Eyes
by silverashtrees
Summary: Petra discovers something new and hypocritical about the Corporal. / / One-shot. Art is by p?id 510754}.


**I'm sorry for my terrible writing omfg, this took me longer than it should have. My headcannons are weird. Enjoy!~**

* * *

An orange glow warmed the kitchen that night, the stove's flare burning brightly throughout the large room. Candles lit around the tables, over the cabinets and laced along the window ledges as Auruo and Erd removed their jackets and loosened a top button or two, folding the pieces of uniform over the back of their chairs. Erd made his way over to the large window which faced their dining table. He gripped the wooden brims, tightening and locking them up so that only the thin glass in between wobbled as the strong winds outside attacked the castle.

"Lovely night for a well deserved meal, don't you agree?"

Erd looked up to find Auruo leaning against the other side of the window, his arms folded over his chest. He inwardly rolled his eyes at how close Auruo was to being set alight by one of the candles they had lit earlier.

The Recon Corps had been sent back within the walls early today due to strong winds giving them troubles. As a result, many were killed and many more seriously injured - taken off guard by the dangerous weather and eaten by the foul creatures that caged them.

"It is. A terrible shame the Captain could not join us, though." Erd replied.

Auruo shook his head and made a '_tsk_' sound with his swollen tongue. "We lost a lot of our men today. He and Erwin should be writing out death dates for each soldier, I suppose." Erd noticed Auruo's eyes flicker to a petite redhead across from them, her jacket removed exposing the white blouse which clung to her feminine figure. She poured out a few cups of tea. "They'll be up all night, locked away in those cold rooms with but a flicker of candlelight."

Erd nodded, ignoring the swooshing of the wind that threatened to chill their spine.

"Tea almost ready, Petra?" Gunter asked, stirring the large pot of stew in front of him.

Petra hurriedly worked her tiny fingers over the steamy cups. "All done!" she chimed. "Erd! Auruo! Have you made the table yet?"

The two looked at each other with wide eyes for a second, then got to clearing the long table and setting out cutlery for the appropriate amount. Petra soon followed, placing five cups of tea at each seat, then set a sixth one at the head of the table for the Commander, who had decided to join them for a few hours. Erwin tucked himself into his seat at the head, watching over as Hanji, Erd and Auruo took their places as well.

Gunter poured out a ladle of stew into the five bowls that Petra had set out, which she then accompanied with a spoon and small slice of bread each, setting the large contents in front of everyone's seat. Gunter turned off the stove and made his way over to his own seat, leaving Petra to run around, placing little napkins next to everyone's meal. Levi's cleanliness habits had definitely rubbed off on her.

"Petra, sit down and eat, you're working yourself too hard!" Erwin exclaimed, feeling sorry for her.

Hanji's peripheral vision sparked. In the corner of her eye, a ribbon of smoke caused the four-eyed woman to turn her head, noticing a seventh cup of tea left over by the stove.

"Petra," she began. "Who's that for, eh?" Hanji smiled curiously, her thumb pointing over to the lost cup.

"Don't be stupid, Hanji, it's for the one and only man who takes our Petra's fancy, of course!" Auruo answered for her, dabbing his tea stained upper lip with the napkin.

Hanji gleamed, her own dinner yet to be touched. "Ah, yes, yes! How could I forget?"

The redhead turned and picked up the cup of tea, folding another napkin around it. "I just felt sorry for him, that's all. Locked himself away in that office of his, having to remind himself each death of our comrades." She stifled a blush, remembering everyone in the room was listening to her smitten heart. "I'll be back down soon!" She turned and smiled, leaving the kitchen and headed for Levi's room.

"She's so starry eyed. How sweet," Hanji admired, joining the others in their feast.

Auruo grunted.

* * *

Petra reached outside Levi's office, the bleak corridor only lit by a single candle a couple of rooms up. She hesitantly knocked thrice on his door.

"Come in," she heard him call, authority still evident in his voice.

Her small hand twisted the handle and pushed, a tiny flood of light constricting her pupils. For a moment it confused her, but then realised it was just Levi's flicker of candlelight set aside on his writing desk. Petra faced the Captain's back, his small but muscular body hunched over the papers.

"What is it, Petra?" His voice was naturally harsh, but not cruel, though it startled her enough to forget how he had known it was her without even turning around. Yet, he still did not face her.

"I brought you some tea, Corporal," she said kindly, walking over and setting it on the edge of his desk, placing the neatly folded napkin to its side - just how he liked it. "Enjoy." She smiled.

Levi set the quill into the small pot of ink and looked up.

Petra gasped.

"Corporal!" she cried almost happily, a slight giggle in her voice. "I didn't know you wore glasses!"

Levi raised an eyebrow, his droopy eyes sagged from exhaustion. With a push of his pale, calloused finger he pushed the spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "They're for reading, only."

Petra nodded, still smiling. "I see. They look... nice. Well, again, enjoy your tea. I'll be going,"

As Petra turned to leave, Levi cleared his throat suddenly. "Petra?"

She stopped. "Yes, Corporal?"

He stared for a moment. The silence between them a little awkward.

"Don't tell Hanji."

The redhead sighed.

"Aha. I wouldn't dream of it, sir." With that said, she carried on back to the kitchen.


End file.
